Tutor and Student
by animefreak721
Summary: Haruko is a new student to Ouran who came in on scholarship. She gets set up as Mori's English tutor, and after a strange chain of events, winds up at his house. Together. Alone. What will happen? Take a guess. Mori/OC. LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! One-shot.


OC – Haruko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Red

Eyes: grey blue

Height: 6' 0"

Body Type: Gangly

Likes: Books, paintings, birds, cake, writing poetry

Dislikes: Public speaking, bullies, rainy days, cockroaches

* * *

Tutor and Student

Haruko looked down at the schedule she had been given, looking up at the hall's surrounding the building, feeling a little intimidated by the high ceilings and large columns. The architecture certainly was beautiful, but it made her feel very out of place. She had never attended a school like Ouran before, and she wasn't sure what to do. Her parents had always given her the best tutors they could afford for a more personal at-home education. She had attended Lobelia last year, but after there was a scandal between one of the teachers and one of the students, they had pulled her out immediately, thinking that something similar might happen to her. So they enrolled her in their second choice for schools.

"I don't see why I have to be here…" She muttered to herself as she walked down the hall. She looked down at her schedule, seeing that her classes had only just ended. Her parents had decided to bring her into a new school so that she wouldn't be socially awkward. They wanted her to have a good future, and she could respect that, but this school was just a little too rich for her, at least, that's the impression she had gotten earlier that morning…

* * *

_Haruko walked into the classroom, seeing all the other students scattered around the room, talking to others, probably their friends. She smiled when she saw how happy everyone seemed. She walked into the room, carefully walking through the classroom to an empty desk near the front of the classroom that was right by a window that overlooked a beautiful flower garden. Before she had a chance to sit down, someone cleared their throat loudly._

_ "That's my seat." A girl said, Haruko jumped up._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, gathering up her things and walking away from the desk. She tried another desk that was in the second row, close to the front of the classroom so she would be able to easily hear what the teacher said._

_ "Hey, that's my seat!" A boy said, Haruko moved away from it._

_ "Sorry." She said, and she tried another one in the third row, in the middle of the classroom, but before she could even put her books down, a girl slammed her hands over the desk's surface._

_ "You can't sit here!" She all-but shouted at her. Haruko jumped at her sudden tone of voice._

_ "I-I'm sorry." She said, "Is this your seat?"_

_ "No, this is Hunny-kun's seat!" The girl snapped._

_ "Hunny… kun?" Haruko repeated the name, not remembering seeing anyone by the name of Hunny listed in her class._

_ "Yes! Hunny-kun!" The girl snapped, Haruko jumped back at her tone again, looking slightly afraid of her, "This is the only seat in class where we can all see him and his cuteness clearly!"_

_ "Um…" Haruko looked around to see that a large group of girls were eying her angrily, and she stepped back from the desk, "I-I'm very sorry. I'll just go sit somewhere else."_

_ "Yeah, you better." Another girl snapped as she turned away._

_ Haruko walked to the back of the classroom, finding a desk in the corner of the room, where there was… well, it was just in the corner of the classroom. She knew she would have trouble hearing what the teacher was saying from all the way back here, and there wasn't really anything nice about this desk, but it was the first one she had found that no one had said was taken, so she sat down in the chair, putting her books on the desk and sat still to wait until the teacher arrived._

_ After a few minutes, everyone was in the classroom, and everyone was chatting away happily. The group of girls she had seen before had suddenly crowded around two boys, one of whom was too short for her to see, but the other was very tall. He was one of the tallest boys she had seen in the school. His face seemed void of emotion, and he had dark ebony hair, and deep, dark eyes. She would have thought him intimidating if it weren't for the fact that he was holding a stuffed pink bunny, at least, until the shorter boy asked for it. She wondered if he had brought a child to school, but thought better of it. What point was there in bringing a child to a third-year classroom?_

_ "Alright, class, sit down." The teacher, a man with balding hair and moustache, came into the room. Everyone got in their seats, and Haruko could see that the taller boy sat right next to the shorter boy in the classroom. The teacher went up to his desk and looked over his roster, about to take roll. "Ah. It seems we have a new student today." He looked up at where Haruko was sitting. He gestured for her to stand up, and she did so, coming to the front of the classroom as the teacher wrote out her full name on the board. She faced the class, knowing this was the part where she introduced herself to the student body, and felt her throat go dry in nervousness. She wasn't good at speaking to crowds, but she had prepared herself a little at her first day of school at Lobelia._

_ "Um… My name is Haruko…" She said, her voice a little soft, she looked down at the floor, away from the other students, "It's a pleasure to meet you all… I hope we can be friends…" She bowed respectfully to them all in greeting._

_ "Before we start the class, does anyone have any questions for Haruko-san?" The teacher asked, the hand of a girl went up, "Yes, Aikawa-san."_

_ "You don't look Japanese." The girl said, pointing out Haruko's unusual height, hair color, and eye color._

_ "Well, I'm only half Japanese…" Haruko said, "My father was from Holland…"_

_ Another student raised his hand, "What kind of business is your family involved in?"_

_ "Um, my father is working down at the train station, and my mother is currently on a missions trip in Uganda." Haruko said, "We don't really have a large corporation we mostly just work for one."_

_ "Then how'd you get into this school?" Another student asked._

_ "I'm here on a scholarship." Haruko said. A round of whispers and murmurs went through the classroom at the mention of a scholarship. Haruko looked at them oddly, wondering just what was so strange about coming to the school on a scholarship?_

_ "Alright, that's enough." The teacher said to the classroom, and the students calmed down, but some giggles could still be heard. "I'm sorry about that, Haruko-san. You may sit down." Haruko nodded and began to walk to her seat. _

_ As she headed back, she passed by the tall boy she had seen earlier, with the dark eyes that seemed so intense. He held out his hand to her as she passed him, and she looked at it for a moment before shaking his hand in greeting, surprised that someone who got so much attention was acknowledging her. She was about to ask him his name, but when the teacher told her to take her seat again, she went to the back of the classroom and sat at her desk._

* * *

After that, a lot of the students had been giving her some strange looks as she had walked to and from class. She kept walking down the halls, looking for the exit. The bus that was scheduled to take her straight home wouldn't arrive for a while, and her parents wouldn't come because her father and mother had wanted her to try and be a part of some of the school clubs, to make some friends. But with how things had turned out so far, she didn't think she would be making any friends any time soon. She looked around, hoping maybe she could find someplace quiet to study and do her homework while she waited, so she headed to the library. She was surprised to find it full of students, all laughing and talking happily with each other. She walked in, thinking she might be able to find a quiet place among all the noise, and started looking for an empty table

"Ah! Haruko-san!" She looked up when someone called her name and saw a group of girls coming over to her.

"Do I know you?" She asked, not recognizing them.

"We're in your class, Haruko-chan." A second girl said, "I'm Chiasa, this is Izumi and Kaede."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Haruko greeted.

"Hey, you're the super smart scholarship student, right?" Kaede asked her.

"I'm not that smart, I just made the requirements." Haruko said modestly.

"Can you help us with our homework?" Chiasa asked.

"See, we're all in the school choir, and we have practice later," Izumi began, "Practice goes on for a while, and we normally don't get a lot of time to do our homework, and it's not easy to understand all of it."

Haruko smiled a little, "Well, if you need a tutor, I'd be happy to help."

"Oh, we don't want a tutor." Kaede said, "We just want the answers." Haruko's smile disappeared.

"Ah…" Her shoulders slumped a little, feeling slightly awkward at the new situation she had been put in, "But… isn't that cheating?"

"Oh, come on, Haruko-chan!" Chiasa whined, "If our grades get any lower, we'll have to drop choir! We don't want to leave such a fun club!" Haruko looked away from the girls, biting her lip.

"Well… I wouldn't want you girls to lose something you care about…" She mumbled.

"So… you'll help us?" Izumi asked hopefully. Haruko looked at the three girls, and she could see that they very much wanted her help. She sighed.

"I suppose so." She relented, and the girls all smiled widely, "Is there a quiet place we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure! We have a spot over there." Kaede said, happily leading the girl over to a table. Little did the girls know that there was a certain dark haired silent host who had been watching the exchange from afar. He turned away and walked over to the Third Music Room, where Host Club activities would begin soon.

* * *

After that, every day after classes ended, Haruko would meet up with those same three girls and give them the answers to all their homework questions, and it was okay, because they didn't get caught as cheaters, but it became a bit more difficult to keep their 'study sessions' private when the three girls invited three more of their friends, who invited their five siblings, three of whom had older boyfriends and girlfriends, who invited _their_ friends, and they invited _their_ friends, and so on and so forth, until almost everyone in the school knew Haruko was helping students 'study' when really she was just giving them the answers to their homework problems. As far as the teachers knew, though, she was being a student tutor to well over fifty other students. It was a little difficult, but once Haruko had passed on the answer to one problem, it was passed on through the group, and she would just repeat it to people who hadn't heard it.

Considering how things were going, she should have expected what happened when a teacher approached her a week after she had gained such a large following, asking her to become a private tutor for a student in her class.

* * *

"Me?" Haruko asked in surprise, looking at her English teacher, "Why me?"

"Well, you've been in charge of those study groups after school, haven't you?" The teacher asked.

"Well…" Haruko felt a little guilty about lying to the teacher, but nodded, "Yeah, I guess. It's more of a group thing, really."

"Then you won't mind helping him?" The teacher asked, "He's been having a lot of trouble lately, and I think he would join your group if he wasn't so ashamed about it."

"He's ashamed of it?" Haruko asked, all the students knew she just gave out the answers, why would he be ashamed of joining a huge group of people who were getting free answers to their homework?

"Well, I assume he is." The teacher said, "He's never told me otherwise."

"Oh." Haruko said simply.

"Would you help him? You're the best student in my class, and everyone who takes part in your study group does so well on their homework." The teacher asked, pleading slightly.

"Well… How bad is he doing?" Haruko asked.

"He's on the verge of flunking out."

"Oh my." Haruko paused, thinking for a minute. If she helped out this guy, she wouldn't be able to help the others in the study session, or she would have to cut it short at the very least, depending on whether or not he was in any clubs. Then again, it would be nice to actually tutor someone instead of just giving them a handout… She looked back up at her teacher, "Does he have any clubs?"

"Yes, he's a member of the kendo team, and he's a member of the school's host club." The teacher said. "If you could just meet him after host club, I'm sure that would fit into your schedule, yes?"

Haruko was a little confused at the mention of a host club, because she didn't know what it was, but she didn't question it. "Um, sure, I'd be happy to tutor him. Where do I meet him?"

"In the third music room." The teacher replied.

* * *

"Haruko-san, do you have the answer to number 15?"

"It's 11/4."

"Haruko-san, what's the answer to 7?"

"_'Nice to meet you'_."

"Haruko-san, I'm going to get a snack, can you write down the answers for my history homework?"

A sigh, "Sure."

Haruko looked up at the clock to see when she needed to leave for her private tutoring session, and saw that it started in twenty minutes. She started packing up, and one of the students near her, whose name she couldn't remember looked up at her, "You're leaving? But I'm not done yet!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Aikawa-san has already finished everything for her class, ask her." Haruko said, shouldering her bag as she left the library, and headed down the hallway to the third music room. _I wonder if he plays an instrument_, she thought as she walked. _Maybe he plays the piano? Or maybe the violin?_ She looked up as she came to the end of the hallway, where a sign over a pair of doors read 'Third Music Room'. _ I hope I'm not too early._ She knocked on the doors before opening them. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello, Princess." A handsome blonde boy greeted her. She blushed a little at being called 'Princess' "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid the club has ended for today."

"Oh, good." She said, stepping in, her cheeks a little pink at being so close to the blonde boy. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I-I'm here for a tutoring session."

"Tutoring?" He asked.

"You must be here for Takashi!" Haruko looked to see a much smaller, younger-looking boy with a little pink bunny skip over to her. He gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen on someone in a long time.

"Aren't you… in my class?" She asked, recognizing the pink bunny.

"Yeah! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny." He said happily.

_Well, that explains why I didn't recognize his name on my first day_. Haruko thought, she remembered seeing his full name on the list of her classmates. "It's very nice to meet you, Hunny-san." She bowed respectfully to him, and he did the same.

"Takashi! Your tutor's here!" He hollered to another one of the boys and Haruko looked up to see it was the tall boy with the emotionless face and the incredibly deep dark eyes.

"You're… in my class, aren't you? It's Morinozuka, right?" She asked, he only nodded once as an answer. She smiled warmly at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Morinozuka-san. Is there anything I need to know before we start?" He shook his head once, and she nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you at home, 'kay Takashi?" Hunny called over his shoulder as he walked out of the music room, the other hosts going with him.

"Good luck Mori-sempai!" The taller blonde one said, giving him a thumbs-up, and he only gave him a thumbs-up in return. The room was soon silent, leaving on the two of them in there. She turned to him.

"Well, shall we get started, Morinozuka-san?" She asked, moving over to a table where a few chairs were already placed.

"Mori."

She looked back at the sound of the deep voice and saw him standing a little ways from her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Mori." He repeated, "Everyone calls me Mori."

"…Oh." She said simply, "And you want me to call you that?" He nodded once and she smiled. "Mori-san it is, then." She put her things down on the table, and she was surprised when Mori pulled out her chair for her, "Oh, thank you." She sat down and he pushed it back to the table before taking the seat beside her. He brought his bag with him, pulling out some of his English homework. "We'll just go over your assignment for tonight, and I'll help you with anything you don't understand." He nodded and turned the page to the assignment, "So, if you need my help, just let me…" She trailed off when he turned to her and pointed to the first question. _That was quick, no wonder he's on the verge of flunking,_ she thought. "Ah, okay, let's see…" She scooted her chair closer to his to get a better look at what was on the workbook, seeing the directions at the top that read: _Translate the following Kanji into proper English sentences._

She looked over the sentence and looked back at Mori, "Okay, well, you know how to spell out different words with the English alphabet, right?" Mori made no sign of yes or no, just staring at her, "…Okay, well, you at least _memorized_ the English alphabet, right?" Again, he made no sign of yes or no, and she sighed, "Oh, boy… Well, we'll just go over each word one by one, and spell it out."

* * *

"Done!" Haruko said in relief once she had finally gone through the last question on Mori's English homework. She slumped back against the chair, "That was more work than I thought it was going to be." Mori nodded in agreement and began to put his books away. Haruko glanced up at a clock, seeing that she still had a few minutes before the bus would arrive to take her home. She stood and gathered her things, shouldering her bag, which was still heavy with books, with a grunt. "So, we'll meet the same time tomorrow, right?" Mori nodded and she smiled, "Then I'll see you." She started walking past him, but with his long legs, he was easily able to walk faster than her and reached the door first. He held it open for her and she smiled, "Thank you, Mori-san."

They walked down the hallways side by side until they reached a fork in the hallways. It was there that they parted, Haruko waving goodbye to him as she went right, and he simply raised a hand in return as he went left.

As Haruko walked down the halls, she noticed that three other boys were heading in the direction opposite her. Normally, this wouldn't have mattered much, and she would have just nodded politely at them and moved on, but there was something about them that made her feel… uncomfortable. She didn't know who they were, but she knew that they were D-class students who she would see in the library sometimes. They gave her that same look they were giving her now, but it was much easier to ignore it when she was surrounded by her classmates. She shifted the bag on her shoulders and kept her eyes on the ground, not looking at them as she walked by.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the boys snapped at her, she didn't respond and kept walking. She let out a fearful yelp when one of the boys grabbed the back of her backpack and yanked her towards them, pushing her back up against a wall and throwing her backpack aside. "What? You A-classers too good to look at us, now? Huh?"

"N-No!" She said quickly.

"Don't think we haven't seen you." Another one said, "Giving out those answers like the little cheater you are, when we have to work for our grades!"

"I-I'm not cheating!" Haruko said frantically, "I'm just—!" She stopped when one of the boys slammed his hand beside her head on the wall.

"Maybe it's time someone put you uptight A-class-holes in your place." He said, Haruko trembled at the leering look in his eyes. He stepped back and pointed down, "On your knees, bitch."

Haruko's eyes widened, and she felt the blood drain from her face, "I…"

"Did I stutter?" The boy asked, biting out the question, he pointed down again, "On. Your. Knees!" Haruko didn't move, afraid of what would happen if she did kneel before him. She let out another yelp as the two other boys suddenly pushed her down, forcing her to be on her knees. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up fearfully at the boy in front of her, the two other ones still holding her down. She saw his hand go to his pants, undoing the first button, "Now you're gonna be a good little bitch and suck me off." Haruko's eyes widened in fear and she suddenly began to struggle violently, the tears beginning to fall.

She started to scream, "No! Someone! Help me!"

"Quick, shut her up!" One of the boys said, "Smack her or something!"

Suddenly, a loud crack resounded in the hall, but it didn't come from one of the boys hitting Haruko. She watched through teary eyes as Mori, who she had left only moments ago, was now landing a single, hard blow onto the face of the boy who was about to drop his pants. He was soon on the ground, but before he could even land, Mori whirled around and hit one of the boys that was holding Haruko down. He soon did the same to the third, and he bent down, yanking Haruko up from where she had been kneeling and pulled her behind him, giving all three of the boys from before a terrifying look that sent them all running. Once they were out of sight, he turned back to Haruko, who was still trembling. His expression softened and he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes still shedding tears, and she began to sob, leaning into Mori, letting out the fear she had experienced through the ordeal. Mori held her close, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

* * *

Haruko looked around the Morinozuka household with wide eyes. She glanced back at Mori as he shut the door behind him. He was wet from the sudden downpour of rain that had soaked the both of them as they walked past the threshold of the house.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" She asked him, Mori pointed to the right, and she walked down the hallway to the right, finding a telephone resting on a small table. She picked it up and dialed her home phone number. She needed to call her father to let him know she was staying over at Mori's house. After she had calmed down, Mori offered her a ride home, and she accepted, but as they began to drive, it started to rain. At first, it didn't seem to be much, but as they went further into it, it became far too heavy, and they realized it would be dangerous to drive through it. Mori had the driver take them to his estate since it was closer than Haruko's home.

"Hello? Dad?" She smiled when she heard his voice on the other line, "Don't worry, Dad. I'm fine… Yes… No, a friend of mine picked me up just as the rain started… I'm at his house now… He's invited me to stay until the rain lets up, and then he'll take me home—… What? …The report said it was all night? …Oh… Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow… No don't worry, I'll be okay… I love you, too. Bye Dad." She hung up the phone and turned back to Mori, who was looking at her with his intense, dark eyes. She turned to face him, staring back, taking in his full appearance. He stood tall at six feet, two inches. He had dark hair to match his dark eyes, and it was a little messy, but it looked good on him.

She stood before him, feeling a little awkward under his intense gaze, and she found herself blushing a little. She clasped her hands together behind her, and she looked away from him, "So… um…" She rocked a little on her feet, "Here we are."

"Uh-huh." Mori said.

A short silence followed.

Haruko looked around the hallway, taking in a little of the traditional Japanese architecture of the mansion, "I like your house. It's very nice."

"Mm-hmm." Mori said.

Another silence.

Haruko shivered a little as she felt the water from the rain seep into her uniform, suddenly making it very cold in the room. Mori noticed it right away. He walked up to her, and she blushed a little as he put his arm around her shoulders, leading her further down the hall. He made sure to keep her close, her shoulder up against his chest. _His very lean, very muscled chest_ her mind added. She blushed at such shameful thoughts. She looked up when they stopped in front of a pair of double doors.

"The bathroom is through here." He said, "Warm yourself up."

"Oh, thank you." Haruko said, she left his arms to go to the door, but hesitated, "Um, do you know if there are any dry clothes I can wear? I don't mean to be any trouble if you can't find any, but…" She trailed off as Mori left, heading off to another part of the house. "…Ohh-kay then." She walked in to the bathroom, but no sooner had she taken two steps in did she stop and look at the bathroom. It was huge! It reminded her of a huge bathhouse, with a ten-foot diameter tub, and a shower with multiple showerheads on the ceiling and walls. The bathroom counter stretched out along the side of the room, with four different sinks, and she could see all kinds of bathroom products resting on it. She didn't use them because she was just going to take a quick dip in the tub to warm up. She went over to the faucet and turned on the hot water, waiting for it to fill up the huge tub. As she looked at it a little more, she saw it was more of a hot tub than a tub for bathing, seeing all the different jet streams that rested along the inner walls.

The tub was filled up sooner than she thought it would be, and after double-checking the temperature, she began to strip off her clothes. She had just taken off her panties and was completely naked and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door.

"Um—! H-Hang on a second!" She dashed over to where the towels rested and pulled one off the rack, finding it was incredibly fluffy and comfortable. She wrapped it around herself and went over to the door. She opened it a crack and carefully peeked out through it, "Yes?" Mori held out a small stack of clothes to her, which looked like pajamas. "Oh, thank you, Mori-san." She reached out and took it, "Are these your pajamas?" Mori nodded once. And she nodded again in thanks. She was about to shut the door when she noticed he was still soaked from the rain and still wearing his soaked uniform, "Uh, you're going to warm up, too, aren't you? There's another bathroom in this house isn't there? Because if you'd rather I'd use a different bathroom, I could find one and…" She trailed off when Mori reached up and gently cupped her chin, pressing his thumb over her lips to get her to stop talking.

"You just worry about yourself." He said, giving her a small smile. She felt her face flush at the sight of it. He pulled his hand back, and his eyes looked her up and down, noticing for the first time that she was only wearing a towel, and his cheeks flushed a little. He reached out, going for the door handle, and he closed the door, leaving her in the bathroom alone again. She went back over to the tub and stepped in, letting out a relaxed sigh as she sunk into the water.

* * *

Once she was finished, she dried herself off with the fluffy towels, and dried her hair with a blow dryer. It came out very fluffy and with a lot of volume. She put on the pajamas Mori had let her borrow. She paused when she put on the shirt, smelling the scent of the outdoors, and something else she couldn't quite place. Perhaps that was Mori's scent…? She sniffed it again, and again, and then she inhaled it deeply. It was quite intoxicating, this Mori-scent.

She stopped when she realized what she was doing, and her face flushed in shame. She shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts as she stepped out of the bathroom. She paused when she saw Mori waiting for her on the other side.

"Y-Yes?" She asked him, hoping he hadn't seen her sniffing his clothing.

"Are you warm?" Mori asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, very warm." She said. Mori nodded once.

"The guest room is this way." He said, gesturing for her to follow him. He led her to a room with double doors. When he opened it, she saw the room was decorated like the rest of the house, in traditional Japanese style. She turned around to face him, and saw the same impassive expression on his face that had been there since she met him. They were both silent, waiting for the other to say something.

"I…" Haruko hesitated a little when she spoke, "I want to thank you, Mori-san… Not just because you let me stay here, and you lent me your pajamas, but… for before." Her face flushed a little as she tried to keep eye contact with his intense gaze, and found herself looking down at the floor, "If you hadn't come, I… I don't know what might have happened." She looked back up again, "So, thank you, Mo—"

She was cut off when Mori pressed his lips to hers. Her entire face flushed a bright red at the sudden contact. Mori's lips moved slowly and sensually against hers, his hands moving to her hips. She trembled a little in his grasp, her hands going to his upper forearms. When Mori pulled back, she found herself staring into the endless black depths that were his eyes.

"Mori-san…" She murmured. Mori kissed her again, and then he moved his lips down towards her chin, and her neck. Haruko couldn't help the moan that came out of her mouth moved along her skin. Mori's hands moved up to the collar of the pajama shirt, undoing the first few buttons so he could be able to go further down. He started sucking on her collarbone, and she let out a small mewl, one of her hands going to his head, threading her fingers through his dark locks. Mori didn't stop, not even as his hand went back to undoing the buttons, opening up the shirt to where her breasts began to show. He kissed the space above them, wrapping his arms around her waist. Haruko's legs began to shake as his mouth kept moving along her body. She felt her feet moving as Mori walked her back. Her legs hit the bed and she instinctively sat down. She looked up at Mori, and he returned her gaze. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the mattress. Her hands went up to her chest in nervousness, her heart pounding wildly as she looked up at him. What was happening? Mori was showing her to the guest room, and now she was in bed with him on top of her? How had things escalated so quickly?

He leaned down, and she thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead one of his hands went to where hers rested and he leaned down, whispering in her ear, "When you want me to stop, I will." Haruko's eyes widened at his words. Had he been able to tell if she was nervous? She looked at Mori as he moved back up over her, his dark eyes staring at her as intensely as they were before. She suddenly found she wasn't so apprehensive anymore

"…Thank you." She murmured quietly. Mori kissed her again, and she felt his tongue moving over her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to him, and felt his tongue moving along hers. Her legs shifted, and she could feel how aroused she was becoming, all of this just from a kiss! Mori's hands moved back to the shirt, undoing the last of the buttons. He pushed the fabric aside, and Haruko blushed a bright red as he looked at her bare chest. He looked at her questioningly, and she looked away. "I-It's uncomfortable to sleep in a bra…" Mori said nothing as he went to her chest, his mouth going to the valley of her breasts. Haruko moved her hands to her face, attempting to cover up her embarrassed blush. Mori saw this and gently grasped at her wrists, moving her hands away.

"Don't hide from me." He said, the deep tone of his voice resonating deep inside of her, and she found she was more aroused than she had been a moment ago.

"I-I…" She wasn't sure what she was going to say. Mori kissed her again, although it seemed more sweet than sensual this time. When he pulled back, he gave her a reassuring smile, and she was surprised to see it on his face. Then she let out a surprised moan when she felt his hand on her breast, his finger teasing her nipple. She covered her mouth at the sound, amazed she could make such a noise. Mori smiled again, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then he went down to her other breast and put his mouth around the nipple. Haruko let out another moan, her back arching at the feeling. "N…No one's ever done this to me before…" Mori paused, looking up at her in surprise, as if to say _Never? _"I'm telling the truth…" Mori said nothing as he continued what he was doing before, and Haruko moaned again, feeling his tongue circle around the areola as his fingers teased her other nipple. His hand left her breast and ghosted down her stomach, going underneath the pajama bottoms, and underneath her panties. She gasped as she felt his hand touching her, sitting up a little. She grasped at his shoulders as his fingers moved about her folds. "M-Mori-san…!"

"No one's ever touched you here before either?" Mori asked. Haruko nodded. Her breath hitched as his fingers found her clitoris, and began gently rubbing it. She let out a mewl of pleasure, and she felt Mori's lips move back to her neck again, kissing, and licking. He pulled back and moved to the side of the bed, and he reached up for the top of the pajama pants, pulling them and her panties off and letting the clothes fall to the floor. Haruko sat up on her elbows, watching him do so, and once they were off, he put his hand on her thigh spreading her legs. Her face burst into a bright red color.

"Don't look…!" She gasped, she fell back down on the bed, covering up her face in her embarrassment, "It's embarrassing…" She let out a gasp when Mori's fingers continued as they had been doing before. She squealed when she felt something wet touch her, and she saw that Mori's tongue was now tracing her folds, "Mori-san! Ah…" Her back arched as he kept going, his fingers pressing her clitoris, circling it, as his tongue continued its ministrations. She couldn't think straight. Her mind had gone fuzzy with the pleasure she was experiencing. Had she ever felt like this before? She couldn't think of any other time she had. Mori was licking here _there_, some place she thought no one would ever place their mouth to. She was on a bed, with a very handsome man, who was pleasuring her in ways she never imagined possible.

That's when she realized she was the only one getting any attention. She sat up on her elbows again, looking down at where Mori was, and he looked back up, his dark eyes never leaving her as he continued what he was doing. She realized he was still fully clothed, when she was practically naked before him. "Mori-san, stand up… please…" Mori stopped what he was doing and did as she had asked. She moved to stand up in front of him, her hands shaking as she reached up and began to take off his shirt. "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked…" Mori was quiet as she pulled his shirt off. Once it was off, she blushed at the sight of his bare, muscled chest. She gulped nervously as her hands went to his pants, fumbling around with the belt buckle, which was rather difficult to get off as her hand was still shaking. Mori smirked as she couldn't undo the belt and reached down to undo it himself.

"S-Sorry…" Haruko mumbled as Mori's pants fell down around his ankles, his underwear going with them. He only responded with a kiss on the forehead and a gentle smile. She looked down at his erect manhood, and blushed at the sight of it. She had never seen this part of a man before. She gulped nervously, and reached out to touch it. Her fingers barely brushing the skin, making it twitch. Mori's breath hitched, and she pulled her hand back, thinking she had done something wrong. Mori grabbed her wrist before she could pull it back and placed it back on his manhood. She flushed again and let her hand rest there, she ran her thumb along one of the veins, and Mori's breath hitched again. She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed, his breath quickening. Something stirred inside her at the sight, she was amazed that such a simple little motion could do this to him. Experimentally, she gripped his shaft again and moved her hand up and down his length. Mori grunted and leaned forward slightly, his hands grasping her shoulders. She looked up to see his eyes moving quickly behind his closed lids. Her heart pounded at the sight of Mori acting this way.

She moved her hand away, and she moved him back to the bed, making him sit down. She knelt down between his legs, resting one of her hands on his inner thigh. _He did this for me, so it's only fair that I return the favor…_ She thought. Although she wasn't sure how to go about doing so, she knew that it was worth a shot. She wrapped her hand around his length again, tucking her hair behind her ear as she moved her hand up and down his length. Mori groaned and leaned back on his elbows. She saw his dark eyes roll back in his head, and again she felt that strange stirring inside her. Looking back at his shaft, she carefully kissed the tip. Mori's eyes opened when he felt this. Haruko took in a deep breath and gathered up her courage, and licked his length from base to tip.

Mori moaned at the feeling of it, and she did it once more, getting the same response. She gulped down her apprehension, and took in as much of him as she could in her mouth. Mori groaned again. She couldn't take in much more past the head, but whatever she couldn't take, she used her hand to rub the rest of his length. She sucked and licked around his tip, hearing Mori moan in response to her ministrations. As she did this, she could taste the salt of his skin, and possibly something else. She saw his hands clench and unclench around the sheets, and his face tightened into an expression that looked like he was in pain, but she doubted it.

After a little while of doing this, Mori reached out and made her stop. He pulled her towards him on the bed and sit in his lap, his erection just against her behind. If she were to lower herself a little more, she could be rubbing against him. Mori kissed her, but this time was different than the others. This kiss was much more fierce and passionate than previous ones, and she felt her arousal become even more wet. It left her completely breathless, and moaning in want as Mori's lips traveled down her neck again, this time stopping on one place on her neck and taking the skin between his teeth, sucking. She moaned a little from it, knowing it was going to leave a hickey.

Once he was done, he moved her so she would lie down on the bed, and he moved over her. She could hear her pounding heart in her ears as she looked at him, gazing into his intense, dark eyes. He leaned down and kissed her as something poked against her entrance. As his tongue went in her mouth, so did Mori's length inside of her. She let out a small squeal of pain as she felt her virginity being lost as he pushed further in, but she was distracted by Mori's tongue rubbing against hers. By the time the pain had faded, Mori's length began to move out, before slamming back into her again. She let out a cry, and Mori paused, gauging her reaction. She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Please…" She begged him. Mori seemed to understand and he began to move again, and Haruko moaned. He kept moving until his awkward thrusts had built up a steady pace. Haruko could feel him moving inside her, how easy it was for him to go in and out because her insides were so slick. She kept letting out moans and mewls, and Mori's pace kept increasing. After a moment, Mori paused to swing one of her legs over his shoulder, and his thumb went to her clitoris. She whined in pleasure, and when Mori began to move again, she felt his erection poking her womb, and she cried out, "_Takashi!_"

After that, something seemed to switch on inside of Mori, and he grabbed onto her thigh, his thrusts becoming quicker and harder, and Haruko cried out his name again. The feeling of his length moving in such a way, going as far in as it could go, as well as his thumb still toying with her clitoris, it was becoming too much. She could feel something building up inside her, like a spring being wound tighter and tighter. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted release, and she knew Mori could give it to her. "Mori-san…! Something's… Something's coming…!" She grabbed at the pillow behind her head as the spring began to be wound tighter and tighter, "Oh, please… Oh, God, please…" Her entire body begged for release, and with one last, hard, sudden thrust against her womb, it came, and she cried out, her insides squeezing around Mori's shaft until he came as well, his essence pouring into her.

"Haruko…!" He gasped as he came. Once he was done, he pulled out and collapsed beside her. They both lay there for a minute, gasping, catching their breath as they came down from their euphoric highs.

After five minutes, Haruko looked up at the ceiling above her, her mind putting together what had happened. She looked over at where Mori was resting, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, and she saw that her body was the same. He opened his dark eyes and looked at her, and she looked back for a moment, before looking up at the ceiling.

And then it hit her.

"Did we just have sex?" She asked him, as if unable to believe what had just happened.

"Yes." Mori said.

There was a pause of silence as Haruko kept trying to figure it out.

"We had unprotected sex." She said.

"Yes." Mori said.

Another pause.

She turned to Mori moving to lie on her side, "I'm sorry, but… how did we end up having _sex_?"

"I kissed you." Mori said.

"Right…" She remembered that part, "And… that led to sex." Mori nodded. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, "This has got to be one of the strangest things I've ever done." Mori looked over at her, "I mean, I just met you _today_, and I had _sex_ with you!" Mori nodded again. She looked over at him, "Is this normal for you? To have sex with your tutors? Not that I'm upset or anything, because you were very good, I'm just wondering if I should have done this or not…" Mori moved onto his side and kissed her cheek. She looked over at him and he smiled.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked her. She looked at him oddly for a moment.

"…What?" She asked him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He repeated.

She looked at him incredulously, "You're asking me this after you had sex with me."

Mori nodded, a humorous smile on his face.

"Why?" She asked.

"I like you." He said simply.

"…And your reason is just that?" She said.

Mori reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear, "I've liked you since I first saw you in class." She blushed a little. "And I faked my stupidity in English so I could get you to be my tutor."

"…Really?" She asked him, Mori nodded. She was surprised to hear that someone would risk their grades, especially in their third year of high school, just to meet a girl, as no one had ever done something like this for her. She blushed a little, "I…I guess I could give it a try." Mori smiled and shared a kiss with her again.

* * *

**There it is. Expect a sequel. But it'll be a while. College can really suck sometimes.**


End file.
